Dragon World
by Hathor SG1X
Summary: The story is about Yami and Seto. Seto is a half-breed, half vampire and dragon, and wishes to turn the world, back into the dragons, however...He lusts after Yami, and wishes to have him as his lover. YAOI! Y/S later maybe YY/S


The smell of sex, beer, and drugs filled the air of the busy little dark and dank club he sat in. People on the dance floor, grinding onto each other, to get off, to take pleasure in the dark music, that seemed to wrap it's helpless dancers into it's embrace, all dancing in perfect rhythm, to the beat of the song.He didn't understand what was so great about this, it was foolish, and such a waste of time. 'Stupied fools, they don't even know what lurks in these crowds with them, damned innocent souls, awaiting to be taken into the arms of merciful death, with fangs.' He thought to himself bitterly, and moved his gaze around the packed club he was in.  
  
So dumb these people were. Not that he wasn't any better. Yami had been through so much in his life, he could hardly tolerate living any more. He lived only to kill the vampires, however one vampire he found himself unable to kill Seto.  
  
Seto had slain his family, his mother and his father whom he had grown up to hate due to the fact they had always abused him. He had, had, a little brother, named Yugi, however one night while he was running late, he got home, only to find his little brother lying their on the floor in their bedroom, dead.  
  
Seto had been their, hiding in the shadows, and didn't seem to care much Yami was upset about his little brother was dead. He had even introduced himself to Yami, and offered to take the child away from his life, but he had refused he remembered it all too damned well. Shutting his eyes, with a sigh, he leaned back in his seat, to allow his past to enter his mind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
School had been dismissed early, for some strange reason, which the 12 year old Yami didn't know why, and headed over towards his little brother's school, to get him. He had always walked Yugi home, and wouldn't allow him to ride the bus or anything, because he didn't want nobody to hurt him.It was bad enough they had abusive parents, that beat them, well rather beat Yami. He would never allow them to touch his bother.  
  
So rather than his 7 year old brother being almost beat to death, he took all the pain, and blows instead. Yugi was really the only friend, he had, though he was his little brother, he was very protective of him, since it seemed, he was the only one that could feed them both, or sneak themselves extra treats to eat, without their abusive parents noticing.  
  
The 12 year old sat their looking at his bruised wrists from last night's fight, his father had held him a few inches off the ground, while his mother used him as a punching bag, he sighed, to himself, and hid the damage done to him as the bell rang, allowing the younger kids out of school.  
  
Yugi looked at the clock, and felt his little heart go cold, and quickly began to put his things into his backpack, and left his school room, and hoped his big brother was outside like always awaiting for him, so they could both walk back to their...home, if you wanted to call it that.  
  
Sure enough as the innocent violet eyed boy appeared outside, he was greeted by his big brother. He beamed, and raced over to Yami, and hugged him, and noticed his brother tense, up, and let loose, "Gomen nasi big brother...I forgot." He whispered, he knew what had happened to Yami, and forgot that his brother had gotten hurt really bad last night, and almost got sent to the hospital.  
  
Yami smiled weakly, and ran a hand through the little tri-colored hair. "It's alright Yugi...Maybe if we're lucky we can get inside before mother gets home, and tries to claim we're late." He said, placing a hand on his brother back, and began to lead him back to their so-called home.  
  
Yugi looked up at his brother, "Big brother...Why can't we just leave mama and daddy for good?" He asked, looking up at his big brother as he held his hand.  
  
Yami looked down to his brother and sighed. "Because we'd have no place else to go, but the street." He stated, he himself wanted to get out of that house, and take his little brother far away from their parents. "Don't worry about it Yugi, I'll find a way for us to get out of their one day, and than you and I, will be able to live normal lives, sound good?" He asked, smiling faintly.  
  
Yugi beamed, "Your the best big brother!" He hugged him lightly, not wanting to hurt him anymore, than he already was.Yami smiled, and returned the hug as best as he could without straining himself too much in the process to do it.  
  
When the two tri-colored haired boys made it home ,they were relieved to find their parents weren't even home yet, which they were fine with, because they didn't want to put up with their crazy parents. They both quickly made themselves some food, and extra for later, and went into their room they shared, and sat on the bed, doing their school work.  
  
As they ate, Yugi was happily working away on a picture he was told to draw, for art class, and was now coloring it, his violet eyes sparkling as he did. Yami looked up from his math book, and down at his little brother's picture he was coloring. "What you making?" He asked, rather curious.  
  
Yugi looked up, and beamed, and held up the picture, "It's of you big brother." He beamed, he would have said it a little louder and cheerful, but didn't want to make it a habit, he knew their parents didn't like it when they were loud, or made a lot of noise.  
  
Yami chuckled, as he looked at the picture it was good, although, Yugi had made one arm and leg paper a lot bigger than the other did. They spent the rest of the day in their room in silence, however their little bit of time, and peace, was all shattered, when they both heard the sounds of their parents from outside fighting, as they made their way into the house, cursing, and yelling at each other, about pointless things.  
  
Yugi whimpered, and clung to his brother for dear life. Yami winched at the pain in his stomach, and sides, but ignored, it, and rocked Yugi back and forth, trying to make the boy think of something else besides their parents fighting. He knew however it would be only a matter of time before they came into the room to beat him.  
  
Yami sighed, and rubbed his brother's back, he winched as he heard the crashing in the lower rooms of the house, and looked out the window to see the sun was now gone, and picked his brother up, and ignored the pain in his body, and hid him inside the closet, behind Yugi's stuffed animals.  
  
He covered up his sleeping brother, and hid him so his parents wouldn't find him, and shut the doors, and sat on the bed to finish his homework. 'I wish I could just take my brother far away from here...far where we would be safe, and live normal happy lives, and not always have to fear our parents.' He thought to himself sadly, as a tear slipped from his crimson eyes, and down his cheek.  
  
Just than a scream pierced the house, and Yami paled, feeling his heart leap into his throat. Now both his parents were screaming, he could hear his mother doing all the screaming, and wished he knew what was going on, downstairs.  
  
"Oh god!! Oh god!! What the fuck are you!?" His mother screamed.  
  
A loud growl that of a monsters came from down below in the house, and Yami looked to the window, in his room, and for once in his life began to tremble, and the idea of running away from his home seemed like a perfectly good idea.  
  
Just than the sound of his parents voices, and screams, along with the sounds of shattering glass stopped, and all was silent. Yami sat their on the bed, unable to move, his heart pounding inside his chest, his crimson eyes falling onto the door to the bedroom.  
  
'What happened...' He wondered, but couldn't move, and didn't want to. He was too afraid to move.  
  
As Yami sat their in silence he heard footsteps, coming down the hallway, afraid, he backed up aghast the headboard, and felt his heart pounding deeply within his chest, and watched in horror as the thing that had attacked, and perhaps killed his parents, opened the door.  
  
He had been walking around the dark streets of the city, when he had heard the child's voice, more the less talking to himself, and managed to sneak a peak, as to why the boy wanted to leave his parents, with his little brother. He was amused, but slightly disgusted with how these damned humans, traded their children.  
  
It seemed to much more common now, child abuse. Much worse than it had been 5000 years ago. 'Such trash those humans were I murdered, never the matter though, once I obtain the orbs, and things I seek to possess this world will be back to it's true beautiful form, and all living human things, and mortals alike would perish when the new world was created.' He grinned as he remembered the way the old world once looked, when things were grand, and dragons ruled over the world, however that had all changed, when humans, became born, and their god, kept creating more, and more of them, damn him.  
  
He sniffed the air, and grinned, as he caught the scent of two young ones. However, only one of them would be around to ever see him again, and live to tell the tale. He stopped in front of the door, and sensed the boys fear, and grinned evilly loving every little bit of it, and opened the door, to find the most beautiful site before him, a boy perhaps no older than 12 at the most, with tri-colored hair, blood red eyes, that held an innocent glow to them, a thin, but still nicely formed body, which had bruises on it.  
  
"So you are the one, I heard." He grinned, and moved over to the boy, who swallowed the lump in his throat, and backed away from the man coming for him.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." He pleaded, he had said this so many times, he had a feeling it wouldn't matter to this man.  
  
A chuckle came from his throat, as he appeared before the boy, in the blink of an eye. "Hurt you? Why would I want to harm something, so beautiful and innocent?" He smirked, and cupped the boys face. "However little one, their is a price to pay for me having gotten rid of your parents..."  
  
Yami's eyes went wide in horror, and he whimpered, trying to pull away, but noticed the mans hand change, and turn into talons, like that of a dragons. "W..Wh...What ar..are y..you, going to ddd do to me?" He stuttered.  
  
"Take away the only thing you seem to value more than yourself." He carefully released the boys chin, and let his hand turn back into that if a humans.  
  
Yami was confused as to what this thing had said to him, but was about to say something, when he suddenly just feel asleep on the bed. His small, battered form sprawled out on his bed.  
  
He ran a hand through the boys hair. "I will enjoy playing with your mind as you age." He thought to himself out loud, with a smirk, and crossed over to the closest, and opened it. He looked down at the pile of stuffed animals, and dug through for his prize, and found the boys younger brother curled up into a little ball sound asleep.  
  
'It's best I do this now...At least this little pure innocent won't suffer worse than the fate these other pitiful humans will receive.' He thought to himself, and sank his fangs into the young ones neck, and began to drink his blood.  
  
The blood was so thick, and sweet, filled with this child's innocence. Along with his memories. He moaned, and drew in draught after draught of this sweet nectar. He had never had blood like this, that was so pure, such a shame, this one would never know nothing else, but he wouldn't have to suffer, it was for the better.  
  
When he finished, he carefully placed Yugi down on the little pile of stuffed animals, and licked his lips, to get the blood, off, and crossed back over to a sleeping Yami, and sat down beside him on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "Now the fun shall start, little one." He smiled, and kissed his lips, to brake his spell he had placed on the child, and by the time Yami opened his eyes, he found Seto standing at the door.  
  
"Remember my name little one, it's Seto." With that the man with icy blue, cold eyes, and brown hair vanished into the darkness, leaving Yami now alone in the world, without a friend, and without his little brother.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Yami looked down at his lap, a single crystal tear falling down his face. He was now 18. It had been almost 6 years, he had been on his own, living in a dingy little apartment, which he didn't bother to call home. Most of the time he spent his days sleeping, and his night's destroying vampires. He had thought Seto had been only a vampire, and had spent 6 years trying to kill the bastered whenever he came into town, but NOTHING worked!  
  
As far as he knew from books, he had read, Seto was a half-breed. Half vampire, and half dragon. It explained why nothing could brake his skin. He was never tired or nothing, and was always on the go, always tormenting Yami, trying to ruin his life worse than he had six years ago, when he had killed Yugi, the only thing or person he treasured more, than himself, his little brother.  
  
Yugi would have turned 13 tonight, however, his little body now sat inside a coffin, his body rotting away to nothing, being eaten by the filthy bugs, and other such things, that could have slipped inside the box. 'He didn't deserve it, it's not fair.' He thought to himself, and whipped away the tear.  
  
He had already killed about 4 vampires tonight, and decide to just call it quits, and go home. However, he had to go pay his little brother's grave a visit. He left four bucks on the table for his drink, along with the tip, for the woman that had served him, and left the club, he would let fate, play with the fools lives that were inside the club.  
  
As he left though, and headed for the cematary, he was unaware he was being watched, and studied. It had been a year since Seto had seen Yami. He lusted for the boy, and wanted him, he would have him, and take him. He didn't care. He was immortal and would take whatever he damn well pleaded, and Yami was what it was he sought to have.  
  
'Soon Yami, soon, you'll be mine, and be my loyal lover until I tire of you...' He thought to himself. He had collected 9 of the 10 gems, but required one more, one which he had spent 3 years looking all over this damned world for, and had been unable to obtain it.  
  
Taking on his true form, which was that of a dragon's he flew towards the cemetery, to await, and spy, on Yami at a distance to see what it was he did, but knowing his luck, it would be nothing to interest him in the slightest.  
  
Yami Yugi Gal: Wee! I did it! A new story!! *dances* I got the idea for this fro ma role playing game a friend and I are doing, however...We're all past this LOL.  
  
Seto: I like my part. *evil grin*  
  
YYG: *Pats Seto's head* I knew you would Seto.  
  
Seto: *purrs* Can I have some of Yami's ass now?  
  
YYG: ............*Waps Seto over the head with a frying pan* NO!! No ass for you until later!  
  
*Seto falls over passed out, a bump on his head*  
  
Yami: I seem like Yugi in this...  
  
YYG: Well...Your gonna have to deal with it for now Yami, you SAID, I could do whatever I liked with you.  
  
Yugi: Yeh! She's right!  
  
Yami: *growls* This blows.  
  
YYG: Heehee ^_^ Oh well please review people!! Lemme know what you think!! And I 'm WORKING on chapter 8 of my other FanFic, however I'm stuck on it...So it might be awhile before I add more to it. Ja! 


End file.
